


Hold Out for Hope

by firewolfsg



Series: Devil's Temptation AU [3]
Category: Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark, hope is what you make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Out for Hope

Ashley Graham huddled miserably in her cell, rocking herself and trying to stay sane. It had felt like days since Ashley had been separated from Leon after she foolishly bolted from his side and fell into a trap. And she was desperately wondering what had happened to the man. Had his skill and luck finally proved inadequate against the odds facing them? Had he been killed? She wasn't sure which was worse, not knowing at all what was happening with Leon or to learn that he had indeed been killed.

So engrossed was Ashley in her thoughts that she missed hearing the soft voice calling her name until a hand suddenly clamped over her mouth. 'Leon!' Her mind shrieked in joy as her eyes suddenly focused to see him kneeling in front of her. But-- there was something wrong. Very wrong...

Her eyes had gone wide to see how much Leon's attire had changed since they were last together. Gone were the solid black body contoured t-shirt and the figure hugging pants covering an ass that she had privately drooled over as she followed his lead through the corridors and wilderness of the nightmare village. The agent that the president, her father, had sent to rescue her now knelt before her dressed in skin tight, gold trimmed, red leather pants that left very little to the imagination. Black leather calf-high boots now clad his feet and though he still had his fingerless black gloves and his knife holster, Leon wore nothing else in terms of clothes.

Ashley thought that her eyes would bug out of her head when she saw the richly jewelled gold collar clinched about his throat, which had thick gold chains leading from it to equally bejewelled nipple rings that now adorned his chest. Nipple rings?! What the hell?! Her eyes moved up to stare at the jewels that also hung from his earlobes. She could not stop her eyes from roaming to his crotch.

Leon's face went crimson to notice her scrutiny. "No, he didn't pierce me there." Ashley's blush went equally hot as she tried not to let her eyes linger on the nipple rings.

He released her mouth once he was sure she wasn't going to accidentally raise an alarm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. But Leon? What--"

Leon averted his eyes and huffed out his frustration. "Saddler implanted a different Plagas in me."

"Leon--"

"Listen to me, Ashley." Leon took a bottle from one of the few pouches he had on the knife holster he still wore. "Take this. It'll suppress the growth of the Plagas that's in you."

"Bu--"

"It's too late for me, Ashley. And Saddler's going to arrange to send you back to your father anyway." Leon told her urgently as he closed her fingers around the bottle. "You must take these pills twice a day. Do what ever you must to let them think that the Plagas has matured in you. Then when you're on American soil, you'll have full access to facilities and doctors who will be able to remove the blasted-- thing."

"Leon..." It alarmed her that Leon was refusing to meet her eyes.

"You have to be strong for our country's sake, Ashley." Leon told her softly as he held both her hands in his. "For your father's sake... Take these pills and fight the thing in you, but don't let them know."

"But what about you, Leon?" Ashley asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's too late for me. This new Plagas is already near maturity, Ashley..." This time he let her look into his eyes to see how much of his blue eyes were now tinged in red.

Ashley's hands tightened over his in distress. "Leon..." She had a sudden insight as she gripped the bottle. "This-- this is everything Luis gave you. Yo-- you didn't keep any for yourself-- Leon!"

"Shh!" Leon's hand clamped over her mouth again. "You are more important, Ashley. You cannot-- You *must not* allow your Plagas to reach maturity."

He removed his hand from her mouth to stroke her cheek. "Don't try to blame yourself, Ash-- truly, the pills don't work for me."

"Leon."

"I have to go, Ashley. My-- master is looking for me." He left her as silently as he came.

Ashley was too choked up to do anymore but cry softly for Leon and his bravery. On her own again, she counted the pills, figuring out that she had a 10 day supply. She then remembered that the cultists had whispered among themselves that they expected to return her within 3 days. Ashley clutched the pills to her chest, determined not to fail Leon and not to fail her father either. But she felt so desperately alone now.

"Leon..."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"So... you saw her, pet?" Saddler looked up at his American slave's approach.

"Yes, master." Leon kept his eyes downcast and hidden behind his fringe.

"And?"

"She-- she understands that I-- am no longer in a position to rescue her."

Saddler smiled to see a couple of tears trickle down Leon's cheeks. "Excellent, come to me, my pet."

Leon dropped to his hands and knees to crawl to his master, displaying a subservience he did not yet feel compelled to give. He kept his eyes half closed as if in an ecstasy of servitude. So long as Saddler believed him to be under his total control, there would remain some hope in Leon to thwart the cult leader's plans.

Even as Leon climbed on his 'master's' lap to let the man kiss and caress him, he swore that he would fight for his independent mind and free will for as long as he was able to. For now, he just had to pray that the deception he maintained would not become real too soon.

~Owari~


End file.
